A Winter Wolf's Amnesia
by Elsa The Ice Biotic
Summary: Elsa Frost has just graduated with her Masters of Science in Nursing. Anna just finished cheering for the Winter Wolves. A stop for ice cream will cross their paths and cement their futures. - DISCONTINUED


**A/N: Okay so here's the story, I'm looking for another fic to dabble with when I get writer's block for Rudimentary Photography. RP is not done, I'm not abandoning it, etc. So I've uploaded two other fics called "A League of Her Own" and "A Place to Come Home To" in addition to this one and choosing one to continue while I put the other two on hiatus. I'd like to eventually finish all of them but I don't want to be writing 4 fics at once – headache city. Please let me know what you think of this fic, whether you'd like to see it continued, or if you think it's crap, I'd like to know that too. As usual, PMs, reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated.**

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own Disney/Pixar**

* * *

**A Winter Wolf's Amnesia**

An Elsanna Fanfiction

**Chapter 1: **Cheerleaders and Chocolate

"I'd like a banana split please." Elsa's father, Agdar requested as Elsa waited patiently for her turn to order.

"Next customer please!" The attendant at the window next to where Elsa stood shouted.

Elsa glanced over to see who her neighbor would be and sucked in a breath. _Holy shit. That girl is beautiful_! Elsa observed as a spunky redhead bounded up to the counter next to her.

"I'd like a triple scoop of chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles please!" The redhead's eyes lit up a little more with each mention of chocolate.

"Would you like that in a chocolate waffle cone?" The attendant asked, clearly amused by the girl's exuberance.

"They come in _**chocolate?! Yes please!**_" The redhead had to close her mouth shortly after, a trickle of spittle threatening to make its way out of the corner of her mouth.

Elsa, for her part, covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle that had welled up in her throat, the redhead's excitement clearly catching.

"Elsa, dear, what would you like? After all, we're here celebrating your graduation into the real world." Elsa's mother, Idunn, asked the girl, shaking her from her observational state to turn back to the attendant waiting expectantly for her order.

"Oh her? Yeah, she comes here a lot. You _might_ call her a chocolate addict." The attendant laughed as they both turned to watch as the redhead bounced on her feet in anticipation of her upcoming chocolaty morsel. "Anyway," the attendant continued, turning back to Elsa, "what can I get you?"

Elsa thought for a moment her usual – a single scoop of chocolate, also with chocolate sprinkles – just didn't feel adequate this time; after all, she just graduated college! Upon completion of her order – her usual but with two scoops , Elsa got the feeling she was being watched. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she discovered the redhead was looking in her direction, a smile on her face. Elsa felt the blush creep up from her chest to her neck, coming to a rest on her face as she tried to focus straight ahead, so when a soft but excited voice chirped next to her, Elsa almost jumped out of her skin.

"A fellow chocolate lover, huh?" Elsa turned to find the redhead not two feet away from her holding her chocolate monstrosity before her.

Elsa, attempting to collect herself, merely nodded sheepishly hoping the redhead didn't notice her spastic reaction.

"Oh," Elsa heard her father say, "You're one of the Winter Wolves' cheerleaders? Idunn, Elsa, and I are all alumni there" he offered.

"Yep, I'm hopefully going to graduate next year myself" the redhead stated proudly as Elsa took in the girl's full appearance for the first time. The girl was clad in black sneakers and socks, long athletic legs led up to a short black skirt with turquoise trim. Elsa's gaze lingered slightly longer than appropriate over the girl's exposed midriff which showed off toned abdominals before reaching a black short sleeved low cut top that ended just below her ribcage. Finally, a slender neck led to a lightly-freckled face with a slight blush, a button nose and thin lips below large turquoise eyes framed by strawberry blonde hair set in two pigtails, a streak of white hair hanging down the right side of her face.

"Right, Elsa?" Agdar turned to his daughter.

"I'm sorry, what?" Elsa asked, not having heard a word of what her father had said.

"I was just reiterating to Anna here that our family is a big fan of the Winter Wolves. Right?"

"Oh, yes of course. We get season tickets every year." The platinum blonde added, wondering why she'd never noticed the redhead before – certainly she was worth noticing? The blonde suddenly looked down at herself clad in an old pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt with the picture of the Winter Wolves' mascot on the front, and a jean jacket, suddenly feeling as if she should have dressed up more, but knowing that that notion was ridiculous.

"Well it was nice to meet you…" Anna trailed off, gazing at Elsa expectantly.

"Uh, oh. My. I mean, me name. My name. It's Elsa. Elsa is my name. Yeah." The blonde mentally smacked herself as both her parents and Anna tried to stifle giggles at Elsa's introduction.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Elsa," the redhead repeated as she turned, "see you at the next game!" the girl waved, seating herself at a nearby picnic table with some of who Elsa assumed were her friends.

"Nice to meet you too..." Elsa raised her hand to wave at the redhead's back before dropping to back down to her side.

_She's downright adorable. And you are a downright moron. _Elsa lamented as she watched the redhead take her first long lick of the ice cream concoction, the image sending a shiver down her spine that had nothing to do with the ice cream.

"Here you go, miss." The attendant at the window interrupted her thoughts, holding out her much smaller conglomerate of chocolate.

"Thank you," Elsa managed, taking the cone as she followed her parents to the table next to Anna and her friends.

"So Elsa... Have you thought about the offer from Arendelle Hospital? Now that you've graduated, I think it'd be a wise move – close to home, and your mother and I would get to see you at work!" Agdar smiled at his daughter, joined shortly after by Idunn who was also excited about the prospect of seeing her daughter on a daily basis.

"I have, dad, and I think it's a good idea. I actually already accepted a couple weeks ago. I thought they'd have told you. I start next week. It looks like the Frost family is taking over the hospital." Elsa finished her statement grinning, happiness bubbling inside of her as she watched the approval from both of her parents shine through their reaction to the news.

"That's fantastic! Idunn exclaimed, both she and Agdar rising, coming around the table to embrace their daughter.

However, as the two rose, a high pitched screech could be heard from behind Elsa, and it was close. Elsa felt as if the next few moments of her life were acted out in slow motion – she turned to face the noise only to see a car barreling toward her. For an instant, she locked eyes with the driver – a young female – terror in her eyes as she came closer and closer. The next thing Elsa felt was a hard shove as something, or more accurately, _someone_ knocked into her, pushing her out of the direct path of the vehicle, falling where she was. Turning, she saw her recent acquaintance, Anna, on the ground where Elsa had been standing not a moment ago, fear evident across her features as her attention turned to the car.

Anna managed to turn and sit up, facing the vehicle and extend her arms in a frail attempt to protect herself before the front end crashed into her, dragging her along as the car slowed from hitting tables, chairs, and one small individual. Through all the commotion, Elsa heard a strangled shriek emanate from Anna's lips as the air was forced from her lungs from the impact. Finally, Elsa watched as Anna was sandwiched between the front end of the vehicle and the foundation of the ice cream parlor, her head making an audible smack as it slammed against the foundation, her left leg becoming trapped under the right front tire of the car, her head coming to a rest on the bumper, eyes closed.

Elsa's hands flew to her face, horrified at what she'd just seen before her nursing instincts kicked in. Checking herself to find only minor scratches from the impact of her landing, she lunged forward, noting that her mother and father were also rushing toward the stationary vehicle, as were several onlookers. Elsa arrived shortly after her parents, her mother's hands already working her cell phone to call 911 as her father checked the unconscious redhead for a pulse. Finding one, he assessed the situation before employing some of the nearby onlookers in lifting and moving the vehicle to free the trapped redhead, allowing Agdar more access to assess and treat the girl.

Elsa felt a presence close to her other than her family and turned to find the driver of the vehicle in hysterics attempting to get close to Anna; reaching in a useless attempt to assist. "I- I don't know what happened. I couldn't- I couldn't turn. I don't- oh God you have to forgive me I couldn't do anything!"

"The only thing she has to do right now is focus on pulling through. I need you to step back." Elsa spat with a bit more vehemence than intended, but the effect was as intended – the girl, after slight hesitation, stepped back, clasping her hands, tears streaming down her face, allowing Elsa to return her attention to the now uncovered redhead.

Tender probing confirmed Agdar's suspicions of multiple broken ribs, and Elsa found Anna's leg to be broken in multiple points. Just then, Anna's eyes shot open, her mouth formed into an excruciating grimace on pain as her mouth opened, lungs gasping for air and not quite finding enough. Tears streamed down her face as her eyes searched for something, _**anything**_ familiar and an explanation of what happened. Anna's eyes eventually rested on Elsa's face, locking eyes with her as she began to hyperventilate as she found the look in Elsa's eyes to be all the information she needed.

"Am I going to die?" Anna mouthed, unable to vocalize, and half-knowing the answer.

"No… no of course not…" Elsa stammered, doing her best to project positivity, "you'll be fine…" Elsa trailed off as Anna's eyes closed, a weak cough escaping with droplets of blood, succumbing to her pain and falling unconscious again.

"You have to be okay…" Elsa choked out, "you… you saved my life. You have to make it…" Elsa's eyes shut, trying in vain to stop the tears that had welled up in her eyes from streaming down her face.

"Mom? Dad?" Elsa deferred to her more experienced parents' opinions, only to have the two of them turn back to the redhead and go about tending to her injuries as the distant sounds of sirens could be heard coming ever closer.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for this fic/chapter for now. Try not to hate me too hard. Remember, there is no MCD in this fic.**


End file.
